potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Toulon
Information The Battle of Toulon was a military conflict that took place during the War of Austrian Succession in Toulon, France right off the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. The battle was one of Britain's most mortifying defeats. It ended the British blockade of the Mediterranean for the remainder of the war. As a result of this British defeat, Admiral Mathews was tried two years later by court-martial due to his poor leadership and disorganized fleet. The battle is viewed by many historians as indecisive at it's best as well as a fiasco. '' Battle ''On the 21st of February, 1744 the Franco-Spanish fleet left Toulon and set out to sea with the French forces. Admiral, Thomas Mathews ordered his fleet to follow. The Franco-Spanish fleet had a total of 30 ships while the British had a total of 33. The winds were light making it difficult for Britain to catch up with the enemy. On the evening of February 22nd, Mathews caught up with the Franco-Spanish ships and ordered his fleet to form a line of battle. Both fleets were organized in the traditional three squadrons of van, centre and rear, with the Spanish forming the rear squadron alongside their allied forces. The following morning, Mathews fleet got separated at a considerable distance from the squadrons.Knowing that his duty was to attack, Mathews hoisted the signal to engage the enemy aboard his flagship HMS Namur, and at one o'clock left the line to attack the Spanish rear, followed by Captain James Cornewall aboard HMS Marlborough. In doing so, the signal to form the line of battle was left flying. The two signals flying simultaneously created confusion. A number of British commanders, including Captain Edward Hawke, followed Mathews' example, but refused. His other commanders were either too uncertain, or in the case of Lestock, allegedly pleased to see Mathews in difficulty and unwilling to help him. '' ''Heavily outnumbered and unsupported, HMS Namur and Marlborough managed to successfully engage their opposite numbers in the enemy line, but suffered considerable damage. At the rear of the ships being attacked, five more Spanish ships followed, at some distance due to the slow speed of the one ahead: Brillante, San Fernando, Halcon, Soberbio and Santa Isabel. There was some exchange of fire between these and the lead ships of the English rear. Most of Lestock's ships in the rear remained inactive during the battle. The French ships came about at 5 o'clock to aid the Spanish, a Maneurver interpreted by some of the British commanders to be an attempt to double the British line and surround them. With no orders from Mathews and a lack of clear instructions or command structure, the British line broke, and began to flee to the northwest. The Spanish, still on the defensive, neglected to capture the defenceless Marlborough. ''The Franco-Spanish fleet then resumed their flight to the southwest, and it was not until 23 February that the British were able to regroup and resume the pursuit. They caught up with the enemy fleet again, which was hampered by towing damaged ships, and the vessel Poder was abandoned and scuttled by the French. By now the British had closed to within a few miles of the enemy fleet, but Mathews again signalled for the fleet to come to. The following day, 24 February, the Franco-Spanish fleet was almost out of sight, and the British returned to Hyères, '' Aftermath ''As a result, the Battle of Toulon was indecisive, but the French and Spanish made successful strategical gains despite being heavily outnumbered. Spanish Admiral Juan Navarro was named Marquess of Victory. The conflict was then followed by a declaration of war against the French and the British. Dozens of British commanders were tried by the House of Commons and some were dismissed from their services. Most of the commanders, specifically Lestock blamed Mathews for their defeat. At the end of Mathews 1746 trial, he was dismissed from his services and lived the rest of his life as a recluse. '' Gallery